Truth or Dare Party
by KishinumaYoshiki246
Summary: Seiko's birthday comes around, and she wants to play truth or dare at her party, hoping to get her friends together in more ways than one. No lemons, but rated M for alcohol, nudity, and suggestive themes. Mostly YoshikixAyumi, but also SatoshixNaomi and MayuxSakutaro. This is also a crack fanfic, so its very random and nonsensical.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D This is my first Fanfiction I've posted on this account, so I hope it does slightly well. Anyway, my friend and I challenged each other to write ToD fanfics, she wrote an APH, and I wrote this, a CP. This fanfic is long, like really long, and I decided to split it up into chapters about 3 pages length. Anyway, all kinds of crack like things are going to happen, I warned you. This focuses mostly on the cannon pairings, and everyone is alive, as if Heavenly Host never happened.

* * *

"Okay, guys! I'll start!" Seiko announced as Naomi handed her the empty bottle.

It was Seiko's birthday, and she had invited her friends over to celebrate. Of course, Seiko forced them all to play truth or dare, with her own set of rules. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on picks a piece of paper out of a hat with a truth or a dare on it. If it involves another person, spin the bottle again to pick who.

Seiko furiously spun the bottle with a devilish grin, and as it slowed to a stop, Mayu groaned and pulled a paper out of the hat. Mayu held it up and read it aloud. "Give an example of what an adult phone line's commercial would be like. Geez, Seiko, did you come up with these?"

"The wonders of the internet," Seiko giggled. "I printed off a whole bunch without checking them. I don't know what they are."

Satoshi looked a bit scared. "Was that a good idea?" he asked quietly, but was ignored.

"Anyway," Mayu began uncertainly, not knowing much about adult phone lines, "Um, C-call this phone line for a good time, and, er…" she trailed off, blushing.

"Good enough." Seiko smiled. "Spin the bottle." Mayu's trembling arm struck the bottle, maybe a little too hard, and the tip smacked Yoshiki in the knee. "Ohhhh, Kishinuma!" Seiko squealed, hoping that maybe he'd get to do something with a girl. Or a guy, for that matter… Seiko thought.

Yoshiki frowned, drawing a slip from the hat, embarrassed. "Oh, no. Tickle someone with a feather for 30 seconds. Well, it could have been worse," he grumbled as he spun the bottle. Seeing it land on Mayu, he sighed. Seiko handed him a feather, and he poked Mayu in the face with it a few times.

"Come onnnn, you can do better than that." Seiko said as Mayu sneezed.

"Oh look, it's been 30 seconds." Yoshiki said quickly as the bottle spun once again.

"Hooray, it's my turn!" Seiko exclaimed happily as she grabbed for a piece of paper. Her expression fell. Maybe she really should have checked the dares before she printed them. "Make sounds like you're losing your virginity." Seiko read quietly. She frowned for a moment, trying to think of a way to get out of doing it. She then saw Naomi catch her eye, and pounced on her.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Seiko! Get off!" Naomi screamed as Seiko howled very sexual noises. "Help!"

Seiko rolled off of her, her clothes dishevelled. "Okay, I'll spin~" she said casually, as Naomi crawled away as fast as she could. "Your turn, Morishige!"

"Oh, why me?" Sakutaro mumbled as he got a dare. He didn't even know why he was here. He was going to make up an excuse and not show up, but Mayu practically dragged him over to Seiko's house. "Touch your toes. No problem," he smiled, mostly happy he didn't get something dirty like the last dare. He stood up, quickly touched his toes, then sat back down and spun the bottle. "Sorry, class rep." he said, feeling the need to apologize when it pointed to her.

Ayumi's heart fell as she was called. She just hoped she could sit quietly in the corner and never get called on, but she supposed this was inevitable. Well, it was possible she could get to do something with Satoshi… This thought brought up her mood as she plunged her hand into the hat to pull out a piece of paper. "Tell the group about any kinky outfits you own." Shit, shit, shit, shit… she was supposed to take that secret to the grave with her… "I… I…" she began, getting red. "Kind of have a maid outfit…"

Seiko's eyes widened. "You do? Why does someone like you have something like that?" Ayumi stayed silent. "Hey guys, I need to use the washroom, I'll be right back." Seiko announced and ran out the door. Luckily, Seiko and Ayumi 's houses were very close together… She needed to see if this was true…

"Eh?" Naomi had a confused look. "Her bathroom is on the other side of the house. Why'd she go out the front entrance?"

Everybody looked around, wondering why she might have done that, and Ayumi lightly hit the bottle, just wishing she could disappear after saying that. Ayumi silently pushed the hat over to Naomi, and the latter carefully drew a paper. "Ah!" Naomi squealed in fear as she read it. "T-take a picture of someone in their under wear." She cringed and spun the bottle to find out who's underwear she'd be seeing. "M-Morishige! I'm so sorry!"

Sakutaro said nothing. His brain just stopped. As his hand moved up to start unbuttoning his jacket, Seiko burst in from outside, panting. "I-it's true! She has a maid outfit!" Seiko said, holding up a lacy outfit on a hanger.

Ayumi didn't expect it one bit. She thought her humiliation for the night was over, but it was far from that. Her eyes widened as her darkest secret was being dangled in front of all of her friends. "Seiko… N-no…" she mumbled. Was Seiko truly out to get her?

"It's so cute! Put it on, put it on!" Seiko squealed and tossed the outfit to Ayumi.

Ayumi was in shock as the outfit landed on her lap. "Do… do I have to…?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, yes! Consider it a dare!" Seiko replied as she pushed Ayumi into another room to change.

All was silent for a moment, until Seiko spoke up. "Well, who's going next?" She asked as she spun the bottle, unknowing of how close Sakutaro came to being nearly nude. "Satoshi… Let's see what you get."

Satoshi wordlessly took a paper. He made an unidentifiable noise and curled into the fetal position upon reading it. Naomi, who was sitting beside him, picked up the paper and read it aloud. "Remove someone's pants or skirt without using your hands." She said seriously. Figuring that Satoshi wouldn't do it, she spun the bottle for him to find out whose clothing he'd remove. As the bottle spun for what seemed like an eternity, the bottle slowed to a stop… pointing at Yoshiki. He immediately went red. "No! Not me! There has to be a way to pass, right?!" Yoshiki asked frantically.

Seiko shook her head. "If there was, what fun would this game be?" Seiko said as she dragged Satoshi over to Yoshiki. Okay, stand up and get at it, you two."

Satoshi slowly unfurled and stood up beside the tomato-like Yoshiki. "No homo," he said quickly, and bent down, trying to hook his teeth onto Yoshiki's zipper. Finally getting a grip, he pulled it down as the taste of metal flooded into his mouth.

As she watched, Naomi was getting more and more flustered at seeing Satoshi's face so close to Yoshiki's… yeah. She hated it, but part of her wanted to like it. She was having mixed emotions when Seiko handed her a tissue. "Eh? Why do I need a tissue?" she asked.

"Naomi, perhaps you haven't realized that you're having a bit of a nosebleed?" Seiko said sympathetically as Naomi realized and held the tissues up to her nose.

Just as Satoshi had hooked his teeth around Yoshiki's waistband, Ayumi walked in from the next room. "O-okay, Seiko, are you happy?" she said, trying to keep the short skirt from revealing more than she wanted it to. Her gaze moved to Satoshi, making odd noises, and jerking his head around Yoshiki's manly area. "Oh…" she blushed even more, and went to walk over to her spot in the circle they were sitting in. As she walked past the two, she stepped on the bottle and majestically went flying into Mayu, giving Yoshiki, Seiko, and Sakutaro the most glorious panty-shot of all time. Yoshiki's body had a bit of a convulsion at the sight, making him and Satoshi topple over. Poor Satoshi managed to pull off Yoshiki's pants, only to get a mouthful of the latter's boxers.

"GET OFF, MAN!" Yoshiki yelled as he shoved off Satoshi and struggled to pull his pants back on.

"Hey Kishinuma, keep them off," Seiko commanded. "That's how the game works."

Ayumi squealed girlishly and crawled into a corner, utterly mortified. "Don't look at me…" she sobbed, tucking her knees to her chest and burying her face into her lacy sleeves. Mayu sympathetically patted her on the shoulder whilst Naomi laughed at Satoshi's misfortune

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt chapter ending, but I'm breaking the story up here. I'll upload a chapter every day until the story is done, but don't worry, there should be about 5 more chapters this length coming. Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, let's keep going, shall we?" Seiko said happily as she tapped the bottle. It pointed right back at her, to her glee. "Touch a private part. No problem," she smiled and started to play with her chest.

"D-don't look, shig…" Mayu said, covering Sakutaro's eyes with her hands.

Seiko spun the bottle again, and the pants-less Yoshiki was chosen. He slowly pulled a dare, wondering when the night would be over. "Lick someone's cheek…" he said unenthusiastically as he spun the bottle, which pointed to Ayumi. Yoshiki cleared his throat to get Ayumi's attention, since she was having a bit of a break down.

Ayumi was pulled from her somewhat suicidal thoughts when Yoshiki was beside her, licking her cheek. She was about to slap him when she realized what they were playing.

"Sorry," Yoshiki said quickly, a faint red tinge on his cheeks. The dare didn't specify what kind of cheek, thankfully, so he obviously chose her face.

He pulled back and spun the bottle. It landed squarely on Ayumi, so she took a dare and read it. "Kiss every member of the opposite sex on the lips." She said, beginning to get over her embarrassment. Since Yoshiki was sitting beside her, she kissed him first, maybe letting it last a little longer than she intended. She blushed a little deeper from before, and let the kiss linger for a few seconds. That was weird… She didn't know why she did that. She knew she didn't have feelings for Yoshiki; it was just… that his lips felt so soft… She pulled away, wondering why she was feeling this way. As Sakutaro was the next closest, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, but felt nothing except guilt due to the dirty look Mayu was giving her. And last was Satoshi… Why didn't she feel happy about that? She tried to get as close as she did with Yoshiki, but still felt nothing. Were her feelings changing? Contemplating this, she took her seat on the floor next to Yoshiki. She spun the bottle, and it pointed to Sakutaro.

His breathing hitched when he read the scrap of paper. "F-Flash someone." He said with a shaky voice, and spun the bottle. He was more than horrified when it landed on Mayu. She gave him a look of shock and swallowed her fear.

"J-just do it. Get it over with." She said. Mayu knew what her feelings were toward Sakutaro… but that was still pretty gross.

In an instant, his pants were down and up, and Naomi was helping Mayu recover from her nosebleed. Sakutaro sat down with a blushing face and hurriedly spun the bottle. As it pointed to Satoshi, he wondered what was in store for him. "Oh… Seven minutes in heaven with someone…" he said. If it wasn't Naomi, he was probably going to simply die from embarrassment. He decided that he was going to _make _it be Naomi. If he just lightly tapped the bottle, he could hit it at the right amount of force to get it to point to her, right…? She was sitting beside him, so he'd have to make it go in a full circle or Seiko would yell at him. He could do it. With a sudden burst of confidence, he spun it. It went in the full circle, past him, past Naomi, past Yoshiki and Ayumi… and right on Seiko. He had a complete poker face when he saw who his seven minutes in heaven were going to be with, since he could no longer comprehend anything.

Seiko stood up and grabbed Satoshi by the collar. "I'm really sorry about this, Naomi." She said as she dragged him across the room to her bedroom.

Yoshiki couldn't help but laugh a little. Sure, Satoshi was his friend, but that was priceless. Now that Seiko was out of the room, he could take the chance to put his pants back on. Since Satoshi was gone, Yoshiki did the duty of spinning the bottle.

"Me again." Mayu said. "Flip a coin. If heads, take off your top for the rest of the game. If tails, take off your bottoms. Oh, no…" Mayu rummaged in her pocket for a coin, and tossed it into the air. She caught it and put it on the back of her hand. "T-tails." She told the group, not sure if that was better or worse. She unzipped her skirt and pulled it off as quickly as possible, then sat down again. She spun the bottle, only for it to point to Ayumi. Ayumi took a dare, and then wondered aloud, "I wonder why there are so few truths in here…"

"I bet Seiko would say that they're less fun." Naomi said.

"Anyway…" Ayumi unfolded the paper, and gasped when she read it. "Aggressively make out with someone for 5 minutes. You can choose whether or not to go into another room."

She knew that she was voting to go somewhere else. She knew the odds were high of her ending up doing that with a girl. With a 25% chance of it landing on Yoshiki, she decided to just go for it. She practically prayed for it to land on him. She wanted to figure out her feelings, and this could be a great opportunity. The bottle went in three full circles, went past her, and slowly slid to a stop a Yoshiki. She smiled more than she should have, and she quickly grabbed Yoshiki's hand and led him out of the room, her lacy ruffles bouncing as she walked.

When Ayumi read out the dare, it was like Yoshiki's heart skipped a beat. It also skipped another few beats when he found himself with a bottle pointing at him. He thought he was having a heart attack when Ayumi seemed to be happy it was him. And here he was, alone in a dark room with her. It was like the happiest moment in his life. He owed her so much, and right now it was perfectly acceptable to kiss the girl in an adorable maid outfit. The girl he couldn't stop thinking about. It was a chance in a lifetime. His hand tipped up her chin, and their lips met. Her lips were smooth and soft, and he couldn't help but rejoice in the feeling.

Ayumi didn't expect him to start. She had halfway expected a bit of awkward conversation before they started, but they both seemed strangely into it. Her arms were controlling themselves, wrapping around his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair. She then remembered the exact words of the dare… "Aggressively" was one stuck in her mind, and they weren't following that too well. She decided to remedy it by pressing her tongue into his, seeing how he reacted. "Yo-Yoshiki…" she mumbled, accidentally letting his first name slip out. It felt right, though, and she wouldn't go back to correct herself.

Everything about her felt so good, but he kind of wished their fist kisses would be on different circumstances. As he stopped caring for anything else, his hands were travelling around her body, and finally settled themselves around her waist. She was so warm, and something about her touch made him feel like there was fire in his stomach. When her tongue pressed against his, he gratefully returned the action. In a moment of pure ecstasy he mumbled, "Ayumi… I love you."

Hearing the words, Ayumi pulled back, a bit shocked. "Y-you do?" she asked quietly, thankful for the darkness of the room to hide her blush. He… what? She hadn't ever really thought of him that way before just a little while ago. Did she? Could she return the words? Her mind was a bit fuzzy, and she zoned out for a moment. She was quite sure that she was over Satoshi… Not like she had a chance anyway… But could she truthfully tell Yoshiki that she loved him? She certainly didn't want to lead him on if she didn't, she knew that. But the way his gaze warmed her up so much… She was actually quite sure she did have some sort of feelings toward him.

Wait, did he just say that? He didn't even mean to say it. It just kind of… came out. He wasn't ever planning on confessing to her, but he was half glad that he accidentally told her. His mind felt a lot lighter after letting out the three short words. "Y-Yeah. I do." He was slightly disappointed that she pulled away from him so suddenly like that, and he absolutely dreaded that thought that she might reject him. "And… And I understand if you don't-"

She responded with another quick kiss. "I… I do too. I was just a little shocked, that's all."

"Okay… good." He responded, and they continued from where they left off, with the same passion as before. He was mostly fueled by the sheer happiness of knowing that their feelings were mutual.

It was too good to be true. Did this mean they were dating? Thoughts like that just made her kiss him even deeper. An unexpected heat filled her, and, without even thinking about it, her hand moved to the waistband of his pants, and she started to undo his zipper.

Yoshiki's breathing hitched when her hand moved down, further than it should be, and he didn't want it to stop. Her quick hands had his pants removed in no time, so her fingers moved back up to slide off his jacket.

There was a knock at the door. "It's been way more than five minutes, you guys," Naomi's voice came through the door. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Fuck!" Yoshiki said under his breath. He had completely forgotten that they should have been out by now, "Um, give us a minute!" he called back. He heard Naomi make a hum of acknowledgment and walk back to where the others were.

Ayumi giggled and handed him that clothes that she has unceremoniously taken from him. "Come on," she said once they were both decent, "Let's go." She took his hand and led him back out.


	3. Chapter 3

When they sat down, Yoshiki noticed Satoshi's eyes were glazed over like he had been dead for a week. "Shinohara, what did you do to Satoshi?" he asked.

"Well, apparently he didn't take seven minutes in heaven very well," she responded honestly. "And you, Kishinuma, don't have any right to ask me what _I _did to someone. Five minutes, you were told. And eight is what you took. So," she said, getting her usual perverted grin on her face, "What took you two so long, hmmm? When I told Naomi to go get you, you said you needed a minute? What was it that you had to do? Get your clothes back on?" she inquired casually, as the entire group had their gazes fixed on Yoshiki and the maid beside him.

Thankfully, Naomi was on their side. She loudly cleared her throat and spun the bottle. "Let's continue, shall we?"

To his dismay, Yoshiki had the bottle pointing at him again. He sighed, and read his dare. "Spin the bottle and kiss. O-okay, sounds simple enough," he said, giving the bottle a quick spin.

Ayumi watched him closely as he read out the dare. Now that everyone was here, her chances of being picked were very low. She sighed inwardly and waited for her jealousy to pass. "M-Morishige?!" Ayumi half squealed, half cried. Of all people… Why him? Ayumi shut her eyes tight, not even wanting to witness it.

Yoshiki only stared at Sakutaro for a few moments. "Uuuugh," he groaned and quickly pressed his lips to Sakutaro's. They both gagged a little, but recovered quickly, so Yoshiki spun the bottle.

It pointed to Naomi, who was beginning to get amused by the game going on. She took a paper. "Are you happy with your cup size?" she read. "Ugh, no. I have to see a chiropractor every week due to these gigantic things," she said with contempt, staring down at the floor. "Your turn, Seiko," she said when the bottle pointed to her friend beside her.

"Yayyy~" Seiko grinned. "Have someone record you on video in your underwear, spinning your clothes over your head. Ha ha, sounds fun. Who wants to record?" she asked the group.

"I will!" Mayu said happily. This would be entertaining. And you never know when some blackmail can be useful. She pulled out her phone as Seiko undressed, and held her shirt in her hand.

"Ready?" Seiko asked, giggling in her mind as she noticed Ayumi covering Yoshiki's eyes. "Here I goooo!" Seiko screamed with delight as she pranced around the room, jumping over the other people sitting on the floor. After a minute or two, Mayu ended the recording, and Seiko kicked the bottle to spin it. "Okay, Satoshi, your turn!" she said.

Satoshi, however, still had the eyes of a dead fish and had been staring at the wall since he got back from his seven minutes in heaven with Seiko. Naomi prodded him, and got no response. A little startled, she checked his pulse, and sighed with relief. "I think he's still a little… unnerved. Should we just skip him?" Naomi asked Seiko.

Seiko looked a little disappointed, and sat down without putting her clothes back on. "Yeah, alright…" she said sadly, spinning the bottle for him.

It came back to Ayumi, who was excited to see what she would get. She wouldn't normally, but she was in a pretty good mood. "Make out with a person of your choice. Wow, I'm sure having good luck," she said, latching almost immediately onto Yoshiki.

"Awwwwww," Mayu smiled at them, glad they had finally realized how perfect they were together. She spun the bottle, since Ayumi was obviously occupied. "Here, Nakashima," Mayu smiled as she handed Naomi the hat.

"Okay," she pulled a dare out, and read it to the group. "Show the group your cleavage. Well shit." She said, adjusting her shirt and pulling it down nearly as far as she could. Sakutaro simply looked away, and Satoshi still did nothing. "Your turn, Morishige," she smiled awkwardly as she fixed her uniform.

"Alright. Aggressively make out with someone for 5 minutes. You can choose whether or not to go into another room. Hey, didn't the class rep do this a little while ago? I wonder why it was in there twice…" He wondered aloud as Seiko frowned and looked away, very subtle. "Oh well, here goes…" he spun the bottle, and it slid to a stop at the wide-eyed Mayu.

"Oh. O-okay, let's go…" she said quietly as she went to go to another room and Sakutaro followed her.

Seiko, still in her underwear for no explainable reason smiled as she noticed she was helping everyone realize their true feelings. Now all that was left was Naomi and Satoshi. "Naomi? Truth or Dare?" she asked. They could go back to the bottle later, but this had to be done before she would be happy.

"Eh…" Naomi thought, not bothering to question why she was being asked, "How about… Dare."

"Go boob-hug Satoshi's face until he snaps out of his trauma. Go ahead and suffocate him a little if it works." Seiko commanded. Then the real fun could begin…

Naomi blushed. "Okay…" She looked at Satoshi for a moment, and he was still staring at the wall. She grabbed his head by his ears, and pressed his face so hard into her cleavage that she was afraid she injured his nose. She waited a few moments, and Satoshi pulled away, panting.

"Aahhhh…" he gasped for air, light returning to his eyes. "Don't… Don't do that…"

Seiko and Naomi smiled at each other, glad it worked. "Now that you're back with us, Satoshi, why don't you spin?" Naomi asked.

"Eh… Okay." He said. Before he reached over to spin the bottle, he noticed Yoshiki and Ayumi making out in the corner of the room. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then shrugged and span the bottle. "Ehhh, Yoshiki?" Satoshi called. "Your turn."

Yoshiki pulled away from Ayumi. "Oh, yeah, that." He said like he had forgotten, and took a dare to read. "Take off your shirt and anything underneath it for the rest of the game. Oh, that's not too bad..." he said as he unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off, and took off his red undershirt as well. He tried not to notice Ayumi beside him, blushing like mad. He spun the bottle and took his place next to Ayumi again.

Mayu and Sakutaro walked in from the next room, happy looks on their faces. They quietly sat down. "What did we miss?" Mayu asked the group.

"Mostly just Satoshi's recovery," Seiko responded, too quietly for Satoshi to hear.

"Oh, my turn," Satoshi said, unexcitedly. "Squeeze someone's private area. Oh, no." he sighed, and spun the bottle. He held back a smile when it pointed to Naomi. Much better her than anyone else. Blushing, he put his hands on Naomi's chest, and gently squeezed. He shut his eyes tightly, and large amounts of blood squirted out of his nose. Naomi's eyes widened as she got him some tissues.

Seiko giggled. Everything was going according to plan. She smiled and spun the bottle. "Your turn, Suzume!"

"Oh. Wear a beer case on your head. Any chance you'd have something like that, Seiko?" she asked uncertainly.

"Glad you asked!" Seiko grinned. "I always am prepared for things like this!" She ran off into the kitchen. In a few minutes, she was back with a case of beer. She took the beer out, and handed the case to Mayu.

"Thanks…" Mayu said, fitting the box on her head. "And I really hope you aren't planning on making us use that beer…"

"Of course I do. Let's try to incorporate this into our truth or dare game, okay?" she said sweetly as she passed everyone a bottle. "Anyway, spin, Suzume."


	4. Chapter 4

If you guys want to send me any truths or dares, feel free to PM me or leave your ideas in a review :D

* * *

"Alright!" Mayu said enthusiastically as she spun the bottle. "Okay, Shig, it's you."

"Uh-oh. The group must tell you to put an object in your pants." He sighed.

"How about your beer bottle that you recently acquired?" suggested Yoshiki as he easily popped off the cap on a nearby table.

"Nnn… Alright…" Sakutaro agreed as he loosened his pants and stuck his beer bottle under the waistband. "Ah! Cold!" he quickly yelped as he bent forward to spin.

Satoshi said nothing when it landed on him, he just took a dare and read it. "Create a drink of all available alcohol and drink it. So, Shinohara, what have you got?"

"Hee hee! I'll be right back!" Seiko laughed and ran into the kitchen.

"Well, let's keep going until she gets back," Yoshiki suggested, being the only one drinking his beer. "How about every time the thingy points at us, we drink? I think that would work." He said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Sounds alright, I guess…" Satoshi said hesitantly, since he had never really drunk much before. Yoshiki passed him a bottle opener without saying a word. He knew him too well… He opened his bottle and passed the opener between everyone else. After the bottle opener was out of his hands, he spun the bottle, and it pointed to Ayumi.

"Oh, great…" Ayumi said, looking her bottle up and down before taking a hesitant sip. She wasn't particularly fond of the taste, but she did enjoy the way it made her feel very warm inside. "Let the group touch you however they want for 10 seconds. Um. Okay…" she said quietly, knowing that refusing would get her nowhere. She shut her eyes and started to count to ten out loud. The first pair of hands were gently holding her waist as lips met hers, so she assumed that it was Yoshiki. A couple of people just touched her feet or hands, and she understood that. She yelped when someone lightly squeezed her ass, and her eyes snapped open. "Okay! 10! Who touched my butt?"

Seiko giggled, a glass full of foul smelling liquid in her hand. "Sorry, I came back and I saw everyone touching you, so I couldn't let that chance go. Naomi's ass is way better, though."

"Sh-Shinohara!" Ayumi yelled, but decided to just let it go.

Seiko handed Satoshi the glass. It was a translucent muddy brown, and smelled awful. "Shinohara, how many things did you put in this?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, everything I could find. Flavoured vodka, beer, sake, liquor, champagne-" she began.

"Okay, I don't want to know any more." He replied. He pinched his nose and took a huge gulp of the foul concoction. He almost immediately put it down and ran into the bathroom so that the drink could make a reappearance.

"Tch. What a pussy." Seiko said, picking up the drink and chugging the rest of it as vomiting sounds could be heard coming from the bathroom. She sat down and spun the bottle for Satoshi.

"Oh, it's me." Naomi said, taking a swig of her drink. "Have someone rub your crotch for 10 seconds, and then tell the group what you felt." She spun the bottle, not exactly anxious to see who would do the deed.

As soon as the bottle pointed to Seiko, she squealed with glee and jumped on Naomi, pinning her down and lifting her skirt.

"S-Seiko! No! Ah!" Naomi squirmed around, occasionally grunting or groaning. "Okay! It's been 10 seconds!" Naomi screamed, pushing Seiko off and retreating away to sit in a corner to get over her shock. She spun the bottle, and then went silent, not wanting to say what she 'felt'.

"Ooohh, guys? I have a rule change idea." Seiko said. "How about if it says to pick a random person, you can choose who from now on?" There. That should get more couple things going.

Satoshi sighed with relief. "Awesome. Let's do it." Now there would be no more awkward dares with guys, or people he wasn't interested in.

"Sounds great. Hm. My turn," Yoshiki said, drinking more of his beer. "Someone must put their hands up your shirt and feel you up for two turns. Get over here, Ayumi."

"Whoa, you guys are on a first name basis now? Good job." Mayu congratulated them.

Ayumi grinned at Mayu's comment and sat behind Yoshiki. Since he was already shirtless from another dare, she wrapped her arms around him and blushed as her hands moved around his abdomen. Yoshiki tapped the bottle with his foot to spin it. "Satoshi, your turn." Yoshiki told his friend as he tried to keep his blushing to a minimum.

"Okay… Go into another room and have someone undress you to your underwear. U-Um… Naomi…?" Satoshi called quietly.

"A-alright…" Naomi responded as she stood up, and the two went into the next room.

Seiko spun the bottle, as Satoshi forgot, and it pointed to Mayu.

Mayu took a small sip of her beer and hiccupped. "Strip completely. Every turn, you can put on an article of clothing. Oh noooooo… Can I have a towel?" she asked in a quiet voice. Seiko handed her a towel, so she went into another room. She came back a short while later, with nothing but the towel wrapped around her.

Seiko spun the bottle, and Sakutaro sighed when it pointed to him. "Your pants are on fire. Drop them and roll around for 10 seconds." He read. "Ah, fine." He said, unzipping his pants and pulling them off. He lay down on the ground and rolled back and forth for the 10 seconds, then sat back up afterward. He didn't even try to put his pants back on, because he knew Seiko would give him shit if he did. He spun the bottle, and it pointed to Yoshiki.

"Yayyy, my turn." Yoshiki said as he opened another beer. His face was already getting red. "You must drink anything the group wants you to for three rounds." A few moments later, Seiko was pushing a bottle of vodka into his hands, and he sipped it gratefully.

"Yoshiki… I think you're drinking too much…" Ayumi said, as she took a few gulps from her bottle. "Give that to me." She said and snatched it out of his hands. She immediately drank as much as she could out of it in one go, and handed it back to Yoshiki for no reason.

Seiko snickered and spun the bottle. Ayumi and Yoshiki were way more drunk than anyone else there. "Okay, Naomi."

"Okay!" she smiled, the alcohol making her happier than she should be. "Straddle someone and kiss them deeply. Okay, Satoshi…" she said, climbing over him.

"Na-Naomi…" he moaned drunkenly. He should stop his drunken friend, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her. She kissed him deeply, but didn't make any signs of getting off.

Seiko giggled as she watched the two and spun the bottle. "Your turn, Morishige."

"Drink a shot with half Tabasco, half vodka. Can you get that, Shinohara?" Sakutaro asked, sounding bored.

"Alright, one moment." Seiko smiled and ran out of the room. A moment later, she was back with a shot glass and a small bottle of hot sauce. She snatched the almost-empty bottle from Yoshiki, much to his displeasure. She poured a little of the vodka into the shot glass, than gave the bottle back to Yoshiki. She dumped in some Tabasco, and handed the shot to Sakutaro. "Drink it really fast, then you won't get as much of the taste." She suggested.

Sakutaro grimaced and quickly took the shot. His eyes widened as he dropped the shot glass and ran to the kitchen. Everyone heard gagging, and water running.

"Try milk!" Mayu yelled to him. "It'll get the taste out!"

Some more sounds of movement came from the kitchen, and after a minute or two, he returned back to the group and spun the bottle.


End file.
